Stranger I Know, Stranger I Love
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Kenlos  Who was he? Answer: The man of Carlos' dreams... literally! A recurring dream has made Carlos miserable. Who comes to his rescue? Who is his mystery man? One-Shot


Stranger I Know; Stranger I Love

Kenlos

One-shot

Story Idea: Idea came from image of Kendall with longer hair. "Summary:" Question: Who was he? Answer: The man of Carlos' dreams! Literally!

Author Note: Okay so when I wrote this I was debating whether of not the mystery man for Carlos should be Kendall or Logan (as both I have seen with longer hair). At first I was thinking Cargan was more popular so I should do that, or maybe hint at some Cargan, but then I realized I WAS GIVING IN TO SOCIETY! I'm a Kenlos fan to heart! So this IS KENLOS! In case you are completely lost to the Spanish language the statement below is basically: Wow! That man is very hot! (I don't think it's right I just used basic Spanish knowledge so sorry Spanish readers!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor anything else associated with this fic. The plot however is solely mine!

~Begin

_'¡Ay ay ay! ¡Ese hombre es muy caliente!' Carlos thought as a man walked by, however, Carlos didn't see his face. The man kept walking, as if Carlos didn't exist._

Carlos awoke with a start. He had been having this dream for a long time. He accepted he was gay. Now he just wanted to know who his literal dream man was. He had been looking at all the men in his life and couldn't point out who he was. Carlos sighed and got up from the bed. He stretched and looked over to the bed opposite him. 'Hmm... Kendall never gets up earlier than I do...' Carlos thought to himself. He pushed that to the back of his mind as he gathered clothes to take a nice cool shower in the adjoining bathroom.

~Person/Place/Time Change~

Kendall sat at the table eating cereal as he thought about his life. He had been thinking of a certain Latino excessively lately, and had decided to get up early to set his priorities straight. 'First: keep our family together at all costs. Second: keep the record company as happy as I feel necessary. Third: observe how Carlos feels BEFORE you tell him how you feel. And Finally: tell someone to get it off your chest!' So it kind of turned into a to-do list.

So when early-bird Logan entered the room, Kendall calmly asked, "Hey Logie? Could I tell you something with zero criticism from you? Oh and you can't tell anyone, especially Carlos!" Logan looked at him skeptically, but nodded anyways. "Well, I'm gay. And I kinda have a crush on Carlos. A major crush." Kendall finished, looking to the floor.

Logan suddenly laughed in a 'you silly person' kind of way and patted Kendall on the back. "I've known for years Kendall. Actually me and James had a bet going on who you would come out to first. He owes me $20!" He said. Kendall glared at him, for obvious reasons, but hugged him anyways.

James suddenly walked in and Logan said, "Hey James! You owe me $20!" He looked to Kendall, who nodded, before pulling out $20 and reluctantly handed it over, all the while mumbling rather inappropriate things about Logan and Kendall.

Carlos walked in, unusually last, almost glaring at Kendall. Almost. He plastered his usual smile to his face. He entered the kitchen, grumbling as he poured cereal. See, Carlos usually woke up so he could make breakfast for everyone, especially himself. But because everyone was up, he saw no point and making all the special stuff.

"Well it's Saturday. What's on the To-Do List for today, guys?" James asked, ever the happy one. Most thought that would be Carlos, but lately, he just wasn't so happy. No daredevil stunts, no childishness, no helmet. He just was just Carlos. It worried Kendall to no end, but he hid his worry.

"Well we could go to the pool for awhile?" Logan asked. James nodded. Kendall looked questioningly to Carlos.

"Uh, sorry guys, I think I'm gonna stay inside for awhile." He said. Although apologetic, he didn't even look up from his cereal.

"Kendall?" James asked. Kendall looked to Carlos once more, but when he saw the boy hadn't moved, he sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I guess." Kendall got up and set his empty bowl in the sink. He and the other two boys went to their respective rooms and changed. Carlos sighed and relaxed for a moment. He dumped his bowl out and traveled to the couch were he laid face his face into the pillows. "Carlos? Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

'Apparently time flies when you're trying to suffocate your problems...' Carlos thought. He slowly sat up. "Uh, yea. You can go, I'll be fine." he said softly. He didn't look at Kendall or the others, for fear of feeling something more than brotherly for one of them. He stood and turned to their room. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Kendall nodded and left with James and Logan to the pool.

Carlos laid down on his bed and sighed, simply thinking. Before long, he was asleep, pulled into the very dream he was thinking of.

~Time/Place/Person change~

Kendall laid on a lounge chair, his eyes closed to the world almost solemnly, despite the joyous laughs of his friends in the pool. He thought of his friend still sitting in their apartment, and wondering why he was so... upset. Whether upset was the right word or not, there **was** something wrong with the Latino, and he could not deny that. Kendall turned to James, who was tanning in the chair next to him, "Hey James, did you notice anything... odd about Carlos this morning?"

James turned to him and sighed. "Well, yea. I noticed he hasn't been too happy or anything lately. He seems less, Carlos-y." Kendall laughed, seeing the childish James we knew still inside of Hollywood James. Sometimes it scared him seeing new sides to all his friends. Logan being outward, James being a prude to people, Carlos... well until now he had always been Carlos. Now, Kendall's afraid Hollywood really got to him. But he hopes it's something else; something curable.

"I think I'm gonna go check on him, see if I can find out what's wrong." Kendall said, not noticing, nor caring really, if James heard him; He was already standing and walking to the lobby. He took the stairs, so he could take time to think.

Seeing how they shared a room, he knew Carlos had sleep troubles, but he told Kendall he was fine, just a nightmare. The trouble was it never came to pass. 'Is it still troubling him?' Kendall thought, moving slightly quicker.

Kendall tried to enter the apartment calmly, as not to distress anyone if they were in there, but when he realized no one was, he all but sprinted for his and Carlos' shared room.

(A/N: sorry if these last few lines sound funny I was accidentally writing in first person, so I had to go back and fix them. Also, isn't the expression "all but" used a little backwards these days; doesn't it mean everything except the following, in this case sprinting? Well that's what I thought it meant... but I mean it like he was actually sprinting lol)

~Time/Place/Person Change~

Carlos stirred, the dream ending like it usually does. He shot up in bed, awoke by the sound of the front door closing calmly, followed by almost frantic footsteps to his and Kendall's room. He slowly stood on shaky legs, about to grab Kendall's hockey stick, when suddenly Kendall himself barged in.

"What're you doing?" Kendall asked, a bit puzzled, seeing Carlos holding his hockey stick like a weapon.

"I- I thought you were a burglar or a rapist so I grabbed the most threatening item in my sight." Carlos said, blushing.

Kendall laughed heartily. "Oh, I love you, Carlos!" Kendall blurted in between laughs. Suddenly he stopped and stared, wide-eyed, "Uhm... I mean, you know, like, brotherly right?" He said with a "play-it-off-casual"look on his face, but the worry showed in his eyes.

Through all this, Carlos never moved. Never said a word. Hardly even breathed. The slightly longer blonde hair. The glimpse of bright green eyes. The muscles rarely shown. It was Kendall. He knew it now.

Carlos, however, knew he couldn't just blurt out 'You're my dream man!' So, he took an alternate route. "I- I love you too Kendall..." He said, his eyes to the ground.

Kendall suddenly gathered the strength he had accumulated over the years, and wrapped Carlos in a tight embrace, "I love you so much."

Carlos tilted his head up, and kissed Kendall softly. In that one kiss, you could see their love. In that one kiss, you could see the passion. In that one kiss, you knew it was everlasting.

~Time/Place/Person Change~

(Narrator)

That night, Kendall and Carlos shared their tales, Kendall of how Carlos had always been the carefree spirit Kendall needed, where as Carlos told the wilder tale of having a dream of Kendall (from a few years back it seemed) and falling in love with him, though he didn't know it at the time.

"So your 'Stranger' was me all along?" Kendall asked, pretty smug.

"Yea. I could tell just by REALLY looking at you." Carlos answered, looking to the ground again, blushing madly.

"Hey, so long as I love you and you love me, we'll always be happy!" Kendall said. He tipped Carlos' chin up to meet his eyes.

So call it fate or call it God. But make no mistake, **nothing** could tear these two apart, anymore.

_~END~_

A/N: Well what a crap ending... and a rushed story! God maybe the anonymous prude who reviewed my other fic was right I should stop writing... NEVER! I WILL WRITE... FOREVER **echo** Forever **echo** forever... lol


End file.
